Dr Tans private life
by drtansgirl
Summary: if you spent the night with dr tan


He held me against the bed, restraining me from any big movements, and then climbed on top of me. I looked at him with nervous eyes, knowing what he was going to do. I wasn't sure what to do about it, IF I should do anything about it. I had just met him, but at the same time I actually wanted it so bad, and somehow I was enjoying this. No, I want to do this. Dr. Tan smiled, he seemed to enjoy the power. "Don't worry young woman, I will make sure you have an experience of a lifetime", he whispered as he started to unbutton my trousers and pulling my top off. I didn't do any resistance, I held up my arms so he could take it off, then he proceeded to pull off my pants and underwear while I felt the heat on my cheeks. He unhooked my bra throwing it away, and now I was completely undressed. He lifted himself up so he could take off his own clothes and did so quickly. I saw as the trousers fell, then the jacket, and after that, his underwear. I couldn't help but look, and now I felt even more embarrassed. Now I was at his mercy.

I closed my eyes and waited for his move, but instead he stroke my cheek. It was caring, which caught me by surprise. I thought he wanted to go straight to the rough part however he wanted. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. "Don't tell me you expected something worse?" He said with a chuckle. "I'm not a monster, you know." I opened my mouth in an attempt to speak, but he silenced me by pressing his lips against mine. It was soft, passionate, and sent shivers down my spine. Despite his body being against mine, it felt tender. Then I could feel something slide into my mouth, and playing with my tongue. It was his own tongue, and he quickly sped up the pace it was moving at. I did the same to him and the sensation of our tounges wrestling made my body feel warmer as the seconds passed by. I started running out of my breath, and gasped when I could as we continued to run our tongues against each other. It felt so good, yet he never had to catche his breath. I ran my hands through his hair, and he pressed himself hard against me. At that moment he moved his body slightly but steadily up and down against mine, which made me feel extremely aroused. I tried to keep the sounds under control, but at a sudden jerk against me I failed at that. I started moaning, and now I felt how his body got harder. He then separated from our kiss. I could already feel how I missed it, but now he put his hands on my breasts and started squeezing and fondle them. He kept rubbing himself against me, and now I wanted to let my moanings out. I let all my moans out while arching my body back, and I spotted a grin on his face. He kissed me down my neck while still pressing his hands around my breasts, but now I could hear his breath getting heavier. His lower part was hard as it could be as he rubbed it against me,yet he continued with the same thing, I wanted more. "Dr. Tan, please just enter me," I begged. He kept going, obviously teasing me, then he suddenly went and kissed my breasts, and started sucking on one. He circled his tongue around, and I just kept getting closer and closer to my climax. "Tan, please!" I yelled out. I was panting and felt my body now getting wet, but then he suddenly stopped moving. He wasn't sucking me anymore, nor rubbing against me, so I looked at him. He was also panting now, his arms on both side of my body, but he still had a grin on his face. "Remember, I keep you under my control, just as you want." He said between his panting. It stayed eerily quiet as I looked down on him, getting struck with the realisation he sure is large.

Suddenly he rammed into my body, and I felt the pain. He stopped moving again, I think it was to wait for my pain to pass. This was my first time, and he was gentle enough for me to handle it. It faded away, and so did my face expression reflecting my pain. I relaxed, as much as I could, then he slowly started moving back and forth. I could feel his size inside me, widing it extremely and it felt so pleasurable, I let my head rest against the pillows on the bed. He moved my body slightly each time he went in and out, now he started to make me aroused again. Dr. Tan kept it pulsating, and I started panting again, alot louder. The sensation of him sliding in my body made me shiver violently, but he put his hands on my arms, making me unable to show it all. I moaned again, now he started quicking up the pace. He entered and exited a lot harder, now I started to sweat. I separated my legs further to make it easier for him, and now he began thrusting really hard. It was rough, but it felt really good. He was now panting, which only made it feel even better for me, and each time felt like it couldn't get harder, but it did. Tan was completely smashing against me now, and he did it fast. I was shaking of pleasure, and I felt drips on my skin. He's also sweating now, but he kept thrusting and thrusting so hard, so fast, I couldn't even keep control of my body. "I keep you under my control." The words flew through my mind, and I wanted nohing more but him doing just that. I kept moaning and panting to the point I almost yelled, but I hadn't reached that point, yet. He had a stern look on his face in an effort to stay calm, and each time he thrusted it was in the right spot. I could barely handle the size, I was losing it. One thrust, I panted, another one, I moaned. Then suddenly at the next thrust, I felt a bolt of pleasure run through my body with big strenght. I screamed out to nothing, and he kept thrusting, making me yell each time. The force was immense, and he never slowed down the pace. I was covered in the sweat from both bodies, and the rapid speed of him moving back and forth made me completely weak, yet I kept screaming each time he thrusted into me. I felt how his fluids released inside me, and I whimpered at the feeling of his thrusts. He was moaning heavily, and he said to me: "I hope you're ready to keep going through the night."


End file.
